


One Vigilant Knight

by SleepyTechnoKid



Series: Short Trips [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Short Trips (Big Finish)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTechnoKid/pseuds/SleepyTechnoKid
Series: Short Trips [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/854100





	One Vigilant Knight

"There are no such things as ghosts." The Doctor claimed. As the TARDIS in flight, the Doctor and Sammy are located in the lower levels of the Control room, Sam shown the Doctor a newspaper clipping that has an image of a large house along with a paragraph about this topic, describing the topic of it

"Oh come on!" Sammy cried out.

"Oh don't start!" The Doctor retorted then he began walking around the Control console of the TARDIS, His companion follows. 

"From everything that has happened." Sammy begins. "You don't believe in ghosts? Yet you believed in the Loch Ness Monster?"

"That's different." The Doctor declared. "It was alien involvement."

"Yes, with the Zygons and whatnot, but perhaps don't you think that this whole ghost thing has something to do with Aliens?"

The Doctor stops on his steps and quickly turns around to face his companion. "Yes, and that's why I don't think that Ghost and Paranormal nonsense is just an excuse to able to identify the Indefinable."

Sammy just rolled his eyes and softly shakes his head. But then an idea has struck his mind. "If there is a news article tells of a house being haunted that does mean that there are aliens there and probably not doing good things." He raised both of his eyebrows.

The Doctor squints both of his eyes, giving him a skeptical expression then he decides to play along with Sammy's game. The Doctor is curious anyways. "What is the date?"

Sammy looks at the clipping, once he found the date which is located below of the image on the left-hand corner, he looks right back at the Time Lord. "October 20th, 2017."

"Right then." The Doctor said, he turns and faces to one one of the panels of the Console, pressing certain keys on the rectangular keypad, He walks passed Sammy to the other side and grabs hold of the spit lever and he looks back at Sammy who has quite of an excitement on his face, the Doctor looks back at the Lever. "Here we go." He pulls down the lever which starts the TARDIS engines that began filling the control room with wheezing and groaning noise, both the Doctor and Sammy watches the Piller in the Time Rotter moves up and down in slight sync with the sound of the engines. 

The Blue Police Box fades in and out in for a brief moment to become in full existence on the side of the road following with the Groaning and wheezing ends with the audible thud. One of the doors of the Blue Box and the Doctor is the first thing to step out and then Sammy is the last to come out and to close the door. Both of them stops at the front pathway to the House from the Article.

The Doctor looks around the house, studying it, knowing how the most typical things about Homes that considered to be haunted always look like they been forsaken for years. Sammy stands right next to the Doctor with his chest puffed out. "Well then, here it is."

"Yes, that it seems to be." The Doctor softly.

Sammy turns his head to the Time Lord and he notices something off from him. "Are you alright?"

The Doctor looks at Sammy for a brief moment. "Yeah, It's just that I'm getting some major deja vu as if this has been done before."

"You have been living for a very long life you claimed," Sammy said. "There be bound you had some repeat offenders." He began to walk towards the house. "Now come on then, we got some ghosts to catch."

The Doctor just gives a simple shrug and just continue. 

As the Doctor and Sammy reach the doorway, Sammy notices the little semi-circle window on the upper wooden door. He tries to get a look of the inside but being quite out of reach from his eye level but not getting much the view he wanted. The Window fogged from the exhale from Sammy's nostrils. "Hello is anyone there?" He asked.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

Sammy twists his head. "I just want to make sure that someone is living here."

"Now why would everyone, would stay at a haunted house?" 

"Oh you will be surprised," Sammy said. "Can you unlock it?"

The Doctor lets out a sigh as he reaches his hand in his inner coat pocket to withdraw right back out with his hand gripped on his bulky silver sonic screwdriver that has the green tip at the end and points at the door. With the press of a button, the device emits a high whirring noise, from the sound of unlocking coming from the front door of the house, the Doctor releases the trigger from the Sonic Screwdriver which silenced it. Sammy immediately reaches to the Doorknob, He grabs hold and twists the doorknob and gently opens the door. Sammy turns towards the Doctor with an exciting grin on his face. "Well then, here we go."

Sammy softly walks into the house, the Doctor follows him. With the door closed behind them, they are greeted with the darkness with the only light is coming from the windows in the rooms of the main part of the house that is covered with thin white and transparent curtains and the sunlight is not much of the help. Sammy reaches his hand into his pants pocket and takes out his phone to use it as a flashlight that does illuminate the area they are in with the white light.

"Right, ghost hunter." The Doctor spoke. "Where too?"

"Shhhh." Sammy holds up a finger, the Doctor just rolled his eyes. "We must lower our voices so we won't startle the spirits that could be in here." He whispers.

"But how will we able to communicate with them if our voices are the now if they can hear us?" The Doctor asked in a whisper.

"It was just a suggestion," Sammy stated. "This is all sort of new to me, first time doing this, I just learn from Tv shows." He shines his light around. "I guess we could split up, cover up more areas." He suggested in a normal voice but still in low voice.

"Well, I don't see why not." The Doctor said.

As things are settled, the Doctor watches his companion walks to the staircase leading to the upper levels of the house and the Doctor remains on the main floor. On the upper floor, Sammy comes across a section which leads to four bedrooms, with all doors open, Sammy shines his light in each room one at a time and to see that the rooms are still filled with stuff and the beds still have the sheets and cover all neatly done and never been touched since that then. Sammy decides to check out one of the rooms on the left side of the house, he entered the one on his left side.

The Doctor walks towards the narrow hallway that leads to the Kitchen still have all things what you see in a house that still have residents in while using his Sonic Screwdriver as a light source, He notices that the chairs on every three sides are all neatly against the sides of the table with table mats on the same place where the chairs are, he noticed that how neatly placed they are and how clean they look despite the whole place feels nobody hasn't been here for a long time. The Doctor turns his attention to the Sink and sees that there are no dishes in there, don't know why to expect to be any in there but looking to his right he sees plates stacked on the rack right next to the sink, He held his Sonic device close to them and notice that how clean, clean like they look brand new, no dust, not anything like that. 

"Something or Someone is here, or has been here." The Doctor said under his breath as he darts his eyes around. 

Sammy carefully scans around one of the rooms he is in see that the room is not vacant nor the items on the dresser that they look like they are from the early 2000s. 

"Ok." Sammy exhales loudly as he sat down on the bed carefully, respecting the neatness that has been done before or after the death to whomever that lived in the household. He swiped his phone to an application that is an audio recorder. "Can't believe that I am about to do this."

Sammy places his phone on the bed beside him, Sammy tapped on his phone to start the audio recording. "My name's Samuel Grimshaw, I mean no harm - even know that will be impossible to do - I do come in peace, I want to communicate with the Other Side."

Once the Doctor just finished scrutinizing the sink area, he turns around and the first thing he sees is a large and perfect spherical Orb, floating right in the height to his face, slowly pulsating with the mix of purple and blue color, illuminating from the center from the cloudy mist that surrounds it. 

"Oh." the Doctor sounded startled. "Hello. We didn't mean to intrude to this place, I mean the front door was unlocked and thought this place was up for sale."

There was just silence between the Doctor and the mystical glowing orb. 

"Ok, you know that is a lie." The Doctor muttered under his breath. "Alright, I have a friend, who's a fan of this kind, a matter of fact, If my memories served, you must be a Wisp, the ones that truly created the whole of the ghost stories."

The Orb began to take shape to a different form, rather than just a purple-blue cloudy sphere but rather to a bipedal figure with arms, legs, and everything that will classify a Humanoid Body even to an actual Human. The Figure stood a foot taller than the Doctor and looked eyes to eyes with the Time Lord.

The simplistic looks compared to all kinds of species in the Universe. "Okay, no so much the Wisp you are." The Doctor said. He found himself staring right to the glowing round eyes with the illuminating zig-zag mouth that strangely bends to a pleasing smile as if the Ghost is happy to see him.

"Is it something that I said?"

It gently pulls the Doctor into a soft embrace the Time Lord, having his head rested just below Its chine.

"Oh, how typical." The Doctor spoke. "This feels like there is a running gag to his." The Doctor wiggle his way to free his way from the Wisp's embracement which It did let him free from the acknowledgment from the Doctor's childish squirming. "Right now, What are you doing here? You lot don't just jump from one dimension to another for fun, too bashful for that kind of social interaction, I have noticed that you seem to look rather...robust." The Doctor places his hand under his chin. "Something happened. What did cause this?"

The ghostly creature extends out one of Its arms and held out Its hand towards the Doctor, the Doctor narrowed his eyes, wondering why It is asking for a dance. It notices the Doctor's confusion on his face.

"I can provide the answers that you now desire to claim." It spoke. 

The Doctor raises his hand hesitantly but still went to grab hold of the alien ghost's hand. The Doctor carefully grab holds of the Ghost's hand then suddenly both he and the Entity vanished leaving but a large puff of smoke slowly dissipating.

The Doctor and the Entity materializes in a grim location where there is no sign of greenery as far to see as being surrounded by a thick fog. The Doctor frantically looks around in utter confusion knowing that he was at the house and within the blink of an eye, he's somewhere else. "Well then. This is some deja vu that I'm getting right now." He turns back to the Ghost.

"I may think about what you might be." The Doctor narrows his eyes as he leans in closer. "Are you the ones that Wolsey been telling me? The Shivulrus?"

Without the Creature saying anything, It grabs hold of the Doctor by the shoulders and turns his around. 

"This realm you see here, Doctor, is where I trying to keep the Prisoner." The Shivulrus said. 

The Doctor didn't like the sound of what It said. "Prisoner? What Prisoner? What do you..." He turns around to face the humanoid wisp again. "What's going on here?"

"The greatest foe is trying to penetrate to your Universe and it threatens the structures of Reality."

The Doctor getting the sense of deja vu. "So you created this Dimension for whatever this is something you lot will do." 

"I didn't." 

"I'm sorry what?"

"I didn't." 

The Doctor is waiting for anything else to come out of the Shivulruh's mouth. "Is there something else that needs to be said in the following from that?"

The mouth of the Shivulruh began to stretch out but the Doctor quickly to intervene. "Never Mind that." He turns around and began walking into the Deep End of the Fog not knowing where he is going. "I'm gonna find this out for myself, whatever this is." He soon saw a familiar purple and blue cloudy mass zip passed from his perception as it happened, he found himself in a whole different location where everything is not grim but bright and rather sunny with greenery all around, the Doctor turns back around to only find the Shivulruh is standing right behind him, making the Doctor jumped a little. "Can you not keep doing that?"

"It is not wise for you."

"And why not!?"

"It's a Lure, the whole thing is a Lure, It knows you and It knows about your friend." The Shivulruh suddenly vanished into light smoke. 

The Doctor scoffs. "Well it's official, I don't like the Shivulruh."

Sammy has his full attention to the mirror to where the dresser that he looked at from earlier, he able to see his reflection slightly but it's more of a silhouette than a projective image as the result of the lesser illumination from Sammy’s phone screen, He can't seem to brush off this vexing feeling and it happens every time he just stares at the mirror, He soon gently gets up off the bed and one step at a time, slowly making his way towards the mirror in the Cat level of caution. A large shadowy figure in like a hunchback position, stride to the center of the Mirror which made Sammy backs away almost falling backward on the bed from the side.

Without taking his eyes off from the creature in the mirror, he reaches is hand from the back for his phone that is still placed on top of the covers of the bed, patting his hand on the covers trying to blindly search for his Tellier device. He soon felt a similar solid feeling which to be his phone, He quickly grabs and held it up in front of his face with the screen facing him which display the view of the back camera, he can see the figure way better and see that it is coming out of the Mirror. 

"Oh, my Gawd!" Sammy spoke. "My friends are going to freak." 

He notices how metallic the figure began to look and see that whatever this thing is, have curvy devilish horns protruding above Its head. "You look rather familiar." 

The face of the devilish creature appears to be a visor and Sammy saw a line of red flickered in nanoseconds but still be caught in the naked eye in front of him, Sammy lower his phone and sees a red emoji-esque face, two dots, and a curvy line that formed as a smile. 

"Samuel Alexander Grimshaw." 

The voice was deep, static and almost muffled as if the voice is coming from a radio or transceiver. It continues creeping towards Sammy as he reacted by backing away almost tripping but clambered over the bed. "I don't know how you know my name, but I am a friend of the most dangerous being in the Universe, and I'm..."

"The precious thing to him." The Creature said with a digitize smile.

"Right," Sammy said softly with the edge of fear.

"I know about the Doctor, I know when he was like you but smaller, I have seen you in your dreams, I have been watching every since you been aboard the TARDIS." The smile the Devil display becomes more rigid. 

"Okay, I think I had enough of this," Sammy spoke under his breath, he held his smartphone up, with the flash of the light coming from the backside of his phone. The flash caused the creature to staggers backward almost colliding with the Mirror, the Visor display to red swirls with a wavey line below, Sammy took the time to leave out of the room, the Creature came into its senses and notice that the Human is no longer is in the room, It growls in anger and rush out of the room with thunderous steps and bust down the door, leaving nothing but pieces falling to the floor, with a couple of clicks by the slow smooth turning of the head facing the staircase, the face on the visor display the arc curved downwards with circle slightly smaller than the other.

Sammy makes his way down to the main level of the house, he shouts for the Doctor but there was no reply from him, He remembers last seen the Doctor heading towards the Kitchen in which Sammy rushed to. Before he can even reach the entrance he was quickly shrouded with purple and blue cloudy mass then firstly see the Doctor right in front of him that made Sammy stop right on his tracks, He gently spins around to observe his surroundings to see to be in a beautiful outdoors.

“Whaaaaa, I have questions!” Sammy said as he faces the Doctor again.

The large mechanical creature scutters down the staircase with loud and heavy thumbs from its multi-jointed legs and near the end, It spotted the Shivulruh standing and staring right at it.

“You!” The Creature crawls over the handrail like a spider. “You always have to interfere, you may think you have won, but we are many.” As the creature got close, the Shivulruh place its hand and gripped on the Visor showing only showing half of the face, with the half-smile. “We will reach our intentions, the Doctor will be ours, and We will have our vengeance.”

The Visor cracked, and flames quickly burst from the body of the metal beast ingulfed both the devil and the Ghost warrior and leading to the destruction of the house itself. 

The Doctor and Sammy stand side by side, the Time Lord is left with just utter confusion, as for the Human, he tries to process what just happened. “It was a bit random, don’t you think?” the Doctor asked. “It did tell me you were in danger of something. Did it might tell you what it could be?”

Sammy looks down on his phone, looks a the image he took of the Metal Creature but the picture is too distorted and glitched to even become recognizable, He gripped on his phone tight and feeling the tears build up in his eyes, knowing that from what that Thing said is true, and the fact the Nightmare was mention does connects to this point of Event. He has no choice.

“Doctor.” Sammy turns and faces the time Lord. “From everything that has happened, and not because what you said or what you have done, I cared way too much form that, and you know that, but I believe it will be best that we departed ways.

The Doctor was gonna debate, but he has seen something in Sammy’s eyes that made him think it will be best not to tell him he is not being the right place of mind, then he looked away, facing front. “Are you sure about that?”

“For your safety? Yes!” Sam replied with no hesitation. 

“I understand.” The Doctor said as he looks at his companion again. Sammy looks he was about to break down right from the spot but instead he leaped at the Doctor and gave him a rather tight embrace, with Sammy’s face buried on the Doctor’s shoulder.

The Doctor stares off to the open field as he gently wraps his arm around his Old Friend, something he saw in Sammy’s eyes was fear and will find out what terrified his old friend and to make sure not to make it happen again.


End file.
